In recent years, touch panels have been widely used in order to allow a user to perform an intuitive operation and achieve a small character input device which does not include a device requiring a large physical area, such as a keyboard. As a technique for inputting characters using a touch panel, a technique has been known in which a character is handwritten to the touch panel (for example, Patent Literature 1).
When a character is handwritten, recognition accuracy increases as the range of the characters to be recognized is narrowed. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in which the user operates, for example, a button for changing the mode to change the characters to be recognized to the characters of desired means.